Sister of Fate
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: Himeka Hanamoto has been a shy, quiet orphan for nine years. A twist of fate introduces her to our favorite boys in green and their world. But as friendships grow, a new link emerges between them, something Himeka almost never had: family. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first fanfiction! I've had this idea for a while now, and I'm so glad to be posting it! I hope you enjoy it! BTW—**_**Okaa-san**_** means mother in Japanese, and **_**Oba-san**_** means father in Japanese**

–**Love, Meerca**

*** * ***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of the characters copyrighted by Mirage Studios and now Viacom Nickelodeon. I only own this story and my made-up characters. And my awesome TMNT figurines and DVDs. :)**

* * *

**Sister of Fate**

**By Meerca aka Butterfly Meadow**

**Chapter 1**

Every single human being of the male kind without any exception was a huge, noodle-brained, immature, and ill-mannered _jerk_.

As twelve-year-old Himeka Hanamoto walked across the bustling Manhattan streets to the public library that was the only thought running through her mind. She kept her tears in check—it was a trait she'd learned to control over the years towards thick-skulled imbeciles whose minds would not let a single respectable thought through and had absolutely no sensitivity to those around them.

_They had no reason to remind me!_ Himeka thought, her breath hitching as she tried to control the sharp little gasps that were always with crying. She kept shaking her head vigorously to try and let the close-to-surface tears fly out of or seep back into her purple eyes. _Is that even possible?_ Himeka couldn't quell the curious and inquisitive feeling she always had. Possibility versus logic was always her area of interest.

Himeka reached the library and quickly scanned the aisles for a good book, but one on the shorter side (she had no money for a library card) .Her mind was still brimming with as many thoughts as tears in her eyes. _And why _today_ of all days?! Why did they need to remind me that I was a lonely orphan on my _graduation_?!_

It was the sad truth. For nine years now, Himeka had been an orphan. Her parents had died in a very sudden car accident. Some close friends of the Hanamotos, Mr. and Mrs. Chicory, were eager to take Himeka in. But just last week, the Chicorys moved, and didn't have enough money to bring Himeka along or support her anymore.

But the Chicorys didn't leave Himeka empty-handed. They gave her $100, a tent, and some food. Himeka, who had been a bookworm since she started reading, was forced to pitch the tent in Central Park and sleep and eat there. It was her new home, for now. Nights got a little scary and lonely, but Himeka had been safe up till now.

And today—a pang of sorrow and a pang of pride filled Himeka's body simultaneously—was Himeka's sixth grade graduation. It was all okay (as far as okay can get at a graduation without your parents) until Himeka was confronted by the Boys—a gang of boys who were sons of very wealthy parents.

_They think so highly of themselves,_ Himeka thought derisively, snorting as she slid a pink book entitled _The Mother-Daughter Book Club_ from the shelf and opened it to the first page. The Boys were the only people who sparked enough anger in Himeka to cause her to have a temper. She was normally a very shy, sweet girl who didn't talk much and was very smart. The Boys had been giving Himeka a hard time since the day they'd first settled eyes on each other.

_All because I'm an orphan,_ Himeka thought heatedly, but her anger quickly subsided into sadness. _I wonder if Okaa-san and Oba-san somehow . . . saw my graduation. In spirit? It could be possible._

Thoughts of her mother and father made her eyes well up again, and Himeka stood up and went to the librarian shyly. "Um . . . could I please have a tissue?"

"Of course, dear," the librarian replied kindly, handing Himeka a tissue. "Are you alright? You look depressed."

"Oh . . ." Himeka wiped her eyes quickly. "It's . . . allergies."

"Inside the library?"

"There was dust in this book I . . . um . . . opened. I inhaled too much, I guess."

"Okay, dear. Be careful, then!"

Himeka walked away, and sank back into her favorite chair against the wall, immersing herself in the wonderful and perfect world of fiction.

* * *

At nine o'clock, the library began to shut its doors, and Himeka quickly gathered her things into her lavender terry cloth bag and walked outside. She was halfway back to her tent when she heard something peculiar.

Himeka froze, clutching her bag, a rabbit who sensed predators nearby. She swore she could've heard some sort of sound . . . like a struggle nearby. But all she heard now was the crickets serenading their nighttime ballad.

_It's nothing, probably a cat and dog fighting,_ Himeka assured herself, but she was not so sure this was the case. She kept walking, now more alert, interpreting every sound, every shuffle she heard. And as this she-rabbit turned the corner, she found the predators before her.

Himeka rushed behind the corner and crouched. The shady people didn't seem to have noticed her. _I _did_ hear something, then!_ Himeka could hear every word now.

"You traitor," a deep rumbling voice snarled, and Himeka heard something—or someone—being yanked off the ground.

"N-n-n-n-no," a wheezy voice stuttered, and Himeka heard feet shuffling. "M-Master Hun, they threatened to k-kill me! I-if I were killed, what would we d-do?"

"You are a _lowly ninja,_" the same deep voice who was Master Hun sneered. "The Master doesn't _care_ if you die, you fool! You are simply a pawn to do carry out the orders of your king! You should have _died_, you despicable—"

"Master Hun?" a Japanese-sounding voice interrupted smoothly. "I beg your pardon but . . . I sense a presence."

Himeka's swift mind knew she had to get out of there at that moment quickly. But unfortunately, her body did not react quickly enough.

Himeka backed into a wall, her eyes wide with horror and reflecting the darkness she was being consumed in as the men closed around her. The first man who spoke was the one with the thunder-like rumble to it—Master Hun. Himeka couldn't believe the size of this man—he was either obese or very very _very _muscular. He had beady red eyes, a tattoo on each of his beefy arms (one red one that looked like the upside-down footprint of an ancient Japanese dragon and one that looked like a long purple dragon), yellow hair in a Japanese-style braid, a black suit, and a curious red three-slash scar on the right side of his face. He was still holding a brown-haired man who looked terrified.

Surrounding the large man were a dozen of people in black outfits, yellow eyes, and the same red dragon-print mark on the chests of their suits. _Their outfits . . . they look like ancient Japanese ninja outfits!_

"Hello, pretty little girl," the muscular man sneered, cracking his knuckles with a grotesque sound like breaking bones. Himeka winced. "Were you listening in on us?"

Himeka gripped her bag very tightly.

"No one listens in on the Foot's plans and gets away" the large man stated matter-of-factly. _The Foot? _"So I'm afraid, pretty little girl, we're gonna have to make you not so pretty."

The brawny man threw the brown-haired man into the wall, who fell unconscious, and grabbed Himeka instead. Himeka struggled, thrashing and kicking, but her slim body had no effect on the muscular man. She tried to scream, but the man was covering her mouth with a large hand, blocking off her air supply—

"Get your hands off o' that girl, fatty!"

The man tensed for a second, and threw Himeka into the trashcans. Himeka curled into a ball reflexively, but her head still hit the wall and her jeans and some skin tore at the knees.

The impact to her head turned the world into a blur as Himeka's senses left her, and she fell unconscious.

* * *

**Please review! :) Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Yay! Now Himeka gets to meet the TMNT. I forgot to mention this is in the 2003 verse.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the TMNT franchise.**

* * *

**Sister of Fate**

**Chapter 2**

Numbness was the only thing Himeka felt when she blearily gained her senses. Her mind was as dull as an unsharpened pencil—she heard noises, talking from the sounds of it, but couldn't distinguish anything anyone was saying. Her own thoughts felt like a soggy sponge that was being wrung out, which was about time she realized something was wrapped tightly around her head. _A bandage,_ Himeka managed to interpret.

Ten seconds later Himeka began to regain her senses sharply. Her body was on something soft, like a sofa. Her bandaged head was set against a plushy pillow, and she felt those flexible Band-Aids on her knees. Something was cooking, too—miso soup, from the smell of it.

After several failed attempts, Himeka managed to open her lead-like eyes. Her vision cleared in a few moments, and she hoisted herself so her back was against the pillow. But when Himeka raised her gaze—

—she found herself looking in the eyes of stiff purple-masked kappa.

Himeka was too startled to scream. She looked over the "kappa;" he was muscular, not as much as the man in the alleyway was, and had a pair of kind, soft eyes set in a purple mask. He had a brown ninja belt and elbow and knee pads, too, kind of like ninja gear. And (to this Himeka's eyes widened with curiosity) a bo staff strapped to his back. His skin was an olive green.

_On second thought . . . he doesn't look much like a kappa. Turtle, definitely._

"Um . . . hello . . ." Himeka said shyly.

The kappa-ish thing seemed to relax. "Hey," he said (_HE CAN SPEAK?!_ Himeka thought, shocked) with a softer voice than Himeka expected. "Uh . . . how are you feeling?" He seemed reluctant to come closer.

"Better," Himeka replied, trying to think of a not-so-awkward way to tell him that he could come closer.

"That's good," he said, coming closer. He seemed to bracing himself for something. "Does anything hurt?"

"No," Himeka replied.

_The same cliché awkward silence. So typical. But this situation is _definitely_ not cliché._

"Okay . . . are you going to scream or something?" The question came out rushed.

Himeka was taken aback. "Oh, no, I won't."

Now the turtle-ish thing was startled. "Oh . . . well, that's kind of the typical thing people like you do when they see us, so I kinda expected some sort of . . . reaction."

"Us?" Himeka couldn't help asking. She covered her mouth, blushing. "Oh, sorry, I have this habit of doing that."

"No problem," the turtle smiled. "I do that a lot, myself."

"Yo, Donnie, who're ya talkin' to?"

"Oh, there's one of my brothers," 'Donnie' said. "The girl! She's awake!"

Himeka blinked, and the next time she opened her eyes, there were four more occupants of the room. Three of them looked like Donnie, except their weapons, skin tone, and masks were different (one had a blue mask with twin katana and dark yellow-green skin, one had a red mask with twin sais and deep green skin, and one had an orange mask with twin nunchaku and forest green skin). The other was a wise-looking gray rat with a brown robe and a walking stick.

"H-hello," Himeka said shyly, a little too aware of everyone staring at her.

"Hey," the blue-masked turtle said gently. His eyes were kind and soft, like Donnie's. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Himeka answered. "Thank you for taking care of my wounds."

The gray rat smiled. "It was nothing, Miss—?"

"Oh! I'm Himeka Hanamoto." Himeka bowed best as she could. "Very pleased to meet you."

"And us you, Miss Hanamoto," the rat said, returning the bow. "I am Splinter, father and sensei to these four Turtles."

"I am Leonardo," the blue-masked Turtle said. "But you may call me Leo."

"I'm Donatello," Donnie said. "Call me Don or Donnie."

"Yo, I'm Raphael, but call me Raph," the red-masked Turtle said, Himeka detecting a Brooklyn-accent in his voice.

"And finally, it is I—MICHEL-ANGELO!" the orange-masked Turtle yelled dramatically. "Call me Mikey."

"Thank you, all of you," Himeka said gratefully. "I'm in your debt."

"Then we would like you to keep a secret," Splinter said. The atmosphere of the room became stiff.

"A secret?" Himeka repeated.

"Yes."

"Of—of course."

"Miss Hanamoto, you may not realize how dangerous your exposure to us is. We are not . . . _normal_ beings in this world. Only a selective few know of our presence here. If you were to tell anyone, our world would be destroyed, as we would probably be. Miss Hanamoto, we ask that you please do not tell anyone in the above world. We are at your mercy."

That last sentence hung in the air as a dead note. Himeka felt instant sympathy towards the five. "Of course I won't tell anyone! I promise! You have my word."

The atmosphere relaxed considerably. "Thank you, Miss Hanamoto. You are doing us a great favor."

"It's nothing," Himeka replied. "You saved my life, and nothing I do can pay up to that."

Silence.  
"We've got all dat stuff outta da way, so let's send her home and get on wit our life," Raphael said.

"Raph!" Don scolded.

That saddened Himeka, not by Raph, but by the words "her home." "Um . . . I actually . . . don't have a home."

"You don't have a home?!" Everyone's attention snapped to Himeka.

"N-no . . ." Himeka began to explain all about how she was orphaned, and up until recently had been living in a tent. The others were shocked.

"A tent?" Don shook his head in wonder. "It's a surprise you had no encounters with dangerous night prowlers."

"How did you manage to, like, survive?" Mikey asked, interested.

"Uh, I read some books on wilderness living . . ."

"Jus' great. Anot'er tech-geek."

"_Raphael._"

"Jus' sayin', Sensei."

"Then it's decided." Leo stood up. "You're living with us."

Himeka blushed. "Oh, I don't want to be a bother, you don't have—"

"We do," Splinter interjected.

"It would be dishonorable to let you go knowing that you had no true home," Leonardo explained. "Especially since you are a young girl."

"'S long as ya don't interfere wit wat we do, I'm okay wit it," Raphael added.

"Don't worry about it," Don said kindly, smiling.

Himeka's eyes got moist, this time with tears of happiness. "Thank you so much," she said. "You may not be human, but you are all much nicer than the people who are up there on the surface."

"That's good," Mikey said. "Did some dudes up there give you trouble?"

"I guess you could say that. They're really mean."

"We've dealt with some mean dudes, too. Y'know—" Mikey put his arm around Himeka, who started and blushed. "—I think we're gonna be good buds."

Himeka softened, and smiled. "I'm sure we will."

* * *

It was nighttime again, and in that time, Donnie had shown a fascinated Himeka around the underground lair. After a little disagreement, Don decided to sleep on the couch while Himeka slept in his bed.

_Donatello is such a gentleman,_ Himeka thought as she climbed into Don's bed. As she laid her cheek against the pillows, she smelled what seemed to be an air freshener, but she realized with a faint blush was Donatello's scent. It was a nice scent—like crisp, fresh apples with cinnamon that had a slight spice to it. The aroma was alluringly sleep inducing, and Himeka was asleep within seconds.

* * *

**Please review! I'll post the next one as soon as I can, but it depends on **_**you**_**. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I took so long update! DX We've been having comps (comprehensive exams) at our school, and at my school, it is a HUGE deal. I had History and Speech yesterday—I think I did well in both. In History my 3****rd**** quarter grade is 95%. Not bad! And today I had an easy-ish Math comp and a fish-dissection in Science. Tomorrow's English and P.E. Wish me luck! Now, enough about me—on to the story! We've got some trouble heading in Himeka and the Turtles' direction . . .**

**BTW: **_**Shishou zenki choudai sono otome**_** means "Master said get the girl" and **_**Bekarazu shouten o sono kame**_** means "Do not focus on the turtles." I'm sorry if my Japanese sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I am not rich enough to ever own TMNT. Still don't.**

* * *

**Sister of Fate**

**Chapter 3**

The delicate aroma of apple cinnamon piqued Himeka's senses at six o'clock. She groaned—she used to wake up at six almost naturally for school. _It'll take a while to adjust, I guess . . ._ Himeka rolled over with her stomach facing the ceiling and rubbed her eyes blearily, trying to rid the morning blur and eye gunk.

As Himeka climbed out of bed, she heard some scuffling coming from her right. She looked at the ajar door—there was a light in there. _Oh, that's Donatello's laboratory. It's so fascinating, I hope I can work in it one day . . . but he may be edgy on people touching his things. _Himeka looked at the bathroom hesitantly—should she go in without asking? She looked at the bathroom, and back at the lab, wondering if she should venture into the lab and ask.

Shyness overwhelming her again, Himeka tiptoed into the lab. Donatello was looking through a light microscope and turning the coarse adjustment knob slowly.

"Um . . . good morning, M-Mr. Donatello," Himeka said timidly. Don looked up, smiling.

"Good morning—can I call you Himeka?" Himeka nodded. "Good morning, Himeka. And just call me Don."

"O-okay, Don," Himeka stuttered. "Um, I wanted to a-ask—am I allowed t-to use your restroom?"

Don smiled gently. "You're really polite, Himeka. Of course you can. You seem really shy, too." Himeka nodded shyly.

"That's cute," Don smiled again. He patted Himeka's head, and Himeka blushed.

"Thank you," she said, and walked away to the bathroom. She brushed, showered, and changed into blue shorts and a canary-yellow T-shirt with a rose-pink heart and rose-pink stripes on each sleeve.

As Himeka walked out of the bathroom, she noticed how quiet it was. She peeked into the TV room. Leonardo and Splinter were meditating in the room across from her. _Oh . . . are they ninjas? That'd explain the ninja attire and weapons_. Himeka then got an idea. She tiptoed into the kitchen and passed in front of Splinter and Leo. _They're probably going to notice me . . ._

But Splinter and Leo didn't notice Himeka at all. _What? Well, maybe they're in deep meditation._ Himeka continued to the kitchen.

_They have a well-stocked kitchen,_ Himeka thought, opening a cupboard. _Hmm . . . eggs and bacon with toast would be nice._ Himeka took the bacon, eggs, and loaf of bread out of the fridge and set to work.

Fifteen minutes later, breakfast was done, and Himeka walked into the TV room. Thankfully, all the Turtles were there.

Himeka cleared her throat. "Um . . . I made breakfast . . ."

Everyone looked at her, and walked to the kitchen. "Miss Hanamoto, you did not need to do all this—"

"It's a tiny way for me to pay you all back," Himeka concluded. "It's nothing, really. And please, call me Himeka."

"Hey, you're not a bad cook, Himeka," Mikey complimented, his mouth full.

"Hey, goofball, don' talk wit yer mouth full," Raph snapped. "But this _is_ pretty good, kid."

"Thank you," Himeka replied, smiling.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Oroku Saki's Tower . . ._

"Hun, report," the black-haired man called Oroku Saki demanded. The muscular man entered through the doors, and kneeled before Saki as he gave his master the usual herbal mint tea.

"Master," Hun said. "Kinshi escaped. A girl was witness to what we were doing, and before we could eliminate her, the Turtles interfered and took her with them."

Saki was about to take a drink of his tea when the last bit of Hun's report caught his attention. "A girl?" Saki said suddenly, putting down the cup. "Describe her."

"Long black hair, purple eyes, and she looked Japanese," Hun recalled, taken aback at Saki's sudden change of subject. "Young, too; maybe twelve or thirteen."

"All right, Hun," Saki said, his mind working like a factory. "Send a squad of Foot Ninja to search in the sewers for the girl—wherever she is, the Turtles are."

"Master, I beg your pardon," Hun ventured uncertainly. "But why so much focus on a girl?"

Saki's eyes turned to malevolent slits. "Do not question my judgment, Hun," he said in his smooth, dangerous tone. "That girl will mean trouble for us in the future. _Especially _since the Turtles have become acquainted with her. That is all I will say. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Master." Hun bowed. "I will ready the Foot Ninja." And he retreated backwards through the doors.

The evil master of the Foot Clan looked into his teacup. The green mint leaves were being pulled into the teacup's depths as they became waterlogged. "We'll need to eliminate her immediately. Fate has made her clash with us once again . . ."

* * *

The Turtles needed to salvage for parts in the lair, and Himeka more than happily agreed to come.

"Look for anything that would be useful," Leo reminded them, looking around.

"Yeah, yeah," Raph said offhandedly.

Leo suddenly stopped, rigid as a board.

"Leo?" Don asked tensely.

"Someone's here, guys," Leo whispered. Himeka was no ninja, but she felt a presence as well. Someone or something was lurking behind the sewer walls . . .

With a flash of his katana Leo blocked the black ninja's attack just in time. As the black ninja's attack was rebounded, Himeka recognized the marking and clothing—a Foot Ninja! _What are they doing here?!_

"_Shishou zenki choudai sono otome!_" one Foot Ninja commanded in Japanese so fast that Himeka couldn't understand it. "_Bekarazu shouten o sono kame!_"

"_Hai!_" the other Foot Ninja replied, and all attention was turned to Himeka. They charged at Himeka.

With a thwack of Donnie's bo staff, three of the ninja went flying. "Himeka, be careful!" he called as he jumped and knocked out some ninja that were troubling Mikey. "They're aiming for—"

"_CHOUDAI SONO OTOME!_" the same ninja screamed, heading towards Himeka himself with his sword aiming for Himeka's stomach. Himeka looked around wildly; all the Turtles were fighting the other ninja, and the attacking ninja was getting closer! Himeka covered her head.

"EEEK!"

"Yo, kid, DUCK!" Himeka heard something whoosh by her head, and the ninja groaned. She looked up, and found the ninja slumped against the wall.

"Thank you!" Himeka told Raph, who was yanking his sais out of the wall. Raph just grunted.

"Whatevah, kid. Jus' be careful."

"That's the rest of the Stinkfoot," Mikey said, looking around.

"Did you guys hear what that one Foot Ninja said?" Leo asked. He looked at Himeka worriedly. "'_Shishou zenki choudai sono otome_.'"

Slowed down, Himeka understood, and she gasped. "'Master said get the girl.'"  
"So the Shredder wants . . . to have Himeka?" Don asked. "I don't get it!"

"The Shredder?" Himeka questioned. "Who's he?"

The Turtles gave each other dark looks. "There's something we'll need to tell you," Don explained. "But we'd better get back home first."

The Turtles and Himeka ran back to the lair carefully and stealthily.

* * *

"_Shishou,_" the Foot Ninja said as he kneeled at Saki's feet. "_Senpou . . . tonsou._"

"WHAT?!" Saki roared, enraged. "All I asked for was for you to get a girl, _a young girl who can't even defend herself_, and you tell me that they _escaped?!_ You useless bits of filth!" He kicked the ninja in the stomach.

"_Shishou . . ._" the ninja wheezed. "_Sono kame . . . sono kame inta-fea . . ._"

"The Turtles interfered?" Saki's anger deflated like a punctured balloon. "Go, ninja. Alert the others."

"_Hai, Shishou . . ._" The Foot Ninja slumped away.

Saki faced his special window that overlooked the city of Manhattan, and smirked in spite of himself. "This is getting very, _very_ interesting . . ."

* * *

**A/N: Interesting, indeed. Please review! Chapters will be coming faster, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently! I had comps and did well (YES!), now done. I got sick at the beginning of this break though, and I was grounded from the computer. And my computer had a virus, too. **** Bad days . . . and I also apologize for my bad Japanese—thanks for helping me out, Star ;). So these are the corrections: father in Japanese is **_**otoo-san**_**. First sentence: **_**Shishou wa, sono otome o aritsuku to itteimasu**_**. Second: **_**Shouten o kono kame bekaraztte ha ikemasen**_**. And third: **_**Sono otome o aritsuite. **_**You're a lifesaver, Star, thanks so much! I will seriously take Japanese in 8****th**** grade next year . . . and now, here's chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Sister of Fate**

**Chapter 4**

Master Splinter was relieved to see the Turtles and Himeka were finally back. He had been meditating to calm his worry in the dojo, and once he heard the familiar sound of his sons' footsteps, he came running.

"My sons, what took you so long?" Splinter jumped on them immediately, his brown eyes flickering with slight annoyance. But he then saw the five panting, and concern washed over the irritation. "What happened, my sons?"

"Sensei . . ." Leo panted, resting his hands on his knees. "The Foot Ninja . . . they ambushed us."

"The Foot?" Splinter's eyes flashed with an anger Himeka almost missed.

"Yeah," Donnie replied, leaning against the couch. His soft brown eyes turned dark, and in a more deadpan voice, he added, "And they were aiming for Himeka. One of the ninja said, _Shishou wa, sono otome o aritsuku to itteimasu_."

"That means . . ." Splinter's eyes widened. "Miss Hanamoto, did you know about the Foot before you were ambushed that night?"

Himeka shook her head, puzzled. "No, I didn't."

"Sensei . . . maybe we should tell her about . . . you know . . . _us_," Mikey suggested, flopping down on the couch.

"Himeka doesn't know what this is about," Don added gently. "We should tell her."

Raphael narrowed his amber eyes. "Yer outta yer minds, you two. Ya actually trust a kid ya jus' met on da street?"

Himeka's heart sank. _I guess Raphael will keep on _not_ trusting me . . ._

"Raph," Leo scolded sternly. "Sensei, what do you think?"

Splinter put a hand to his bearded chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, he turned his questioning gaze to Himeka's eyes and looked into them so intently that Himeka thought he was reading her mind. She tried not to blink.

Splinter turned away after ten seconds. "She can be trusted," he declared, and turned to Himeka once again. "Miss Hanamoto—"

"Please, just call me Himeka."

"As you wish, Himeka. I will be telling you a story about our origin, and our link to the Foot.

"I was not always an overgrown rat who could speak. Fifteen years ago, I lived with my honorable ninja master—Master Hamato Yoshi. Master Yoshi was excellent in the area of ninjutsu, and I practiced alongside him. I was happy being his pet rat.

"Master Yoshi was one of the Guardians of a peaceful alien race called the Utrom. He served the Utrom honorably and without question for years.

"But the Utrom had an enemy—Oroku Saki, also known as the Shredder. Saki is the master of the Foot Clan, who thirsted for revenge on the Utrom. And as a Guardian, my master clashed with Shredder and his underlings many a time.

"Then, one day, the Shredder, along with Hun and some of his ninja, broke into our home, engaging my master in combat. They asked for information on the Utrom, but Master Yoshi refused to tell them anything. But he was overpowered by the Foot, and after refusing yet again to reveal the Utrom's secrets, the Shredder slayed him.

"I may have been a rat, but I left my mark on Hun. I jumped out of my cage and scratched Hun's cheek. That three-slash scar he has on his face was left by me. But I was thrown out the window, and was now without a home."

"Dun dun duuuuun!" Mikey interjected suddenly and dramatically. Himeka jumped.

"Mikey . . ." Leo, Don, and Raph reprimanded.

"Sheesh, guys!" Mikey crossed his arms. "But here comes the awesome part! Onwards, Master Splinter!" Splinter nodded, and picked up his story once more.

"One day that I was on the surface, I witnessed a terrible event. An old blind man was crossing the street, when a truck swerved out of control and a boy ran off the crosswalk to get the blind man out of harm's way. In the process, the boy knocked over another little boy's jar, which contained four baby turtles (oh, they were so cute). The jar shattered, and the turtles were washed into the sewer. As the truck swerved, a green can of glowing ooze flew out of the back and traveled down to the sewer as well, and exploded all over the young turtles.

"By the time I was in the sewer, I found the turtles covered in a glowing green substance. I picked up one of them, and he shook and covered me with ooze, as well. I took the four to my burrow, and went to sleep.

"The following morning, I awoke to find myself changed—I had mutated because of the ooze. I had not only grown physically, but my intelligence had spanned a great deal also. And what I saw in front of me shocked me even more.

"The four young turtles had mutated, as well! Each were bigger, almost ten times the size they were before. I decided to take these four young ones into my care.

"As the four grew, they learned to speak, as did I. I began to teach them the ninjutsu I had mastered with Master Yoshi, and each took up a different weapon. We have been training as ninja for years.

"Then, another day while scavenging, I found a book on the great Renaissance artists, and decided to name my adopted sons according to the artists: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

"And that was how we came to be!" Mikey applauded.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "We've heard da story a million times, Mikey. It's gettin' old."

Splinter sighed. "This is quite complicated, I'm afraid . . ."

"No, not really," Himeka said. "I think I get it." _And I think I get what you're getting at._

"Young minds are always so quick," Splinter quoted. "But, Himeka, our main point for telling you this is that . . . you are not safe staying with us."

Himeka remained silent. _I'm going to get kicked out. I knew this wouldn't last long_

"The issue is with the Foot. The Shredder seems to have interest in you, as well, and he already preys on us. We cannot risk your safety, as much as we do not want to kick you out. But we have only one option."

_Oh, no . . ._ Himeka thought, her eyes watering. _Back to the streets with me . . ._

"You understand, do you not, Himeka?" Splinter said softly. "We would not like you to be injured in any way because of what we have against the Foot."

"I-I understand, Master Splinter," Himeka replied, her voice wavering and she clenched her shirt tightly. She heard Raphael mutter, "Finally, they're talkin' sense . . ."

Everyone was silent, and Splinter finished his thoughts. "So I believe . . . it would be wise to teach you ninjutsu."

Himeka snapped her head back up, as did Raph. _Did he just say . . . ?!_ "Wait . . . you aren't kicking me out?" Master Splinter looked startled at the notion, and shook his head with a smile.

Leo laughed. "Of course we wouldn't!" he said. "It wouldn't be honorable to abandon you, Himeka."

"Himeka, you're going to live with us," Donnie smiled. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're going to train to be a ninja. And that's final.

"Hey, do you like playing video games?" Mike asked unexpectedly. A little surprised, Himeka nodded.

"Awesome!" Mikey put his arm around Himeka. "We're gonna be good buds, dudette, I can tell." Himeka giggled.

Raph then coughed, and Don said politely, but with an edge to his voice, "Anything you'd like to add, Raph?"

Raph just glared at Himeka. "Naw, I had somethin' in my throat."

Himeka cleared her throat and looked away. She saw some flaws with this idea. She looked up at Master Splinter and said miserably, "But, Master Splinter, I'm not athletic, I'm weak, I'm not skilled either . . . I mean, I must've been so noisy this morning when you and Leonardo were meditating that I snapped you out of your trance—"

"You were up?" Leo asked, cutting into Himeka's rant. "I didn't notice a presence." He looked at Splinter. "Did you, Sensei?"

"I did not," Master Splinter said, and he was smiling again. "_Noisy_, did you say, Himeka?"

"Himeka, no one—and I mean _no one_—gets past Leo and Sensei when they're meditating," Don explained, and Raphael gave a small, almost unnoticeable snort. He was grinning, too. "Maybe you aren't as unskilled as you think you are." Himeka flushed.

"There are times when one does not know of their true abilities," Master Splinter said wisely, putting his hand on Himeka's head. "I believe this is very true for you. And there is much, much more to you than what you believe, Himeka."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the chapter! I might not update soon, though—back to school now! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: MY GOODNESS I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated for so long! Time's flown, and I've gotten so mixed up in my Pokémon fanfic—I apologize! Please enjoy this chapter as a present. :P**

**Disclaimer: TMNT doesn't belong to me.**

**Sister of Fate**

**Chapter 5**

The following morning Himeka woke up at five o'clock. She knew that the Turtles and Master Splinter began training in the wee hours of the morning. After running to the bathroom, making Don's bed, and changed into some gym clothes. Himeka tied her hair up and rushed to the dojo.

The TV room was empty, except Mikey snoring with the TV on and a pizza box in front of him. Himeka stood back, wondering if she should wake him, but decided not to—she was already on Raphael's bad side. She tiptoed to the Japanese-style doors.

Leo, Don, and Raphael were all inside, chatting with each other. Master Splinter noticed Himeka first, a startled expression on his face. "Good morning, Himeka."

The Turtles turned to Himeka, looking baffled (Raphael hid it by ignoring her completely). "Uh, good morning," Don and Leo said, confused.

"Mornin'," Raphael said offhandedly, interested in Master Splinter's incense sticks.

The intense stares made Himeka blush. _Why are they staring?_ Master Splinter then piped up, "Himeka, why are you up so early?"

"Well, you told me you were going to teach me ninjutsu," Himeka began, faltering at Raphael's glare. "And . . . well, you train at this time, and I wanted to train with you. I mean . . . you gave me the opportunity, so I should train alongside you."

Master Splinter's face broke into a grin. "I admire your integrity, Himeka. If you wish to train with us, we have no problem with it." He looked at his hot-headed son pointedly.

Himeka bowed. "Thank you kindly, Sensei."

Master Splinter's whiskers twitched. "Well, I will go wake Michelangelo, which will undoubtedly take some time. Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael, please instruct Himeka with the basics."

"_Hai_, Sensei," Don and Leo said immediately. Raphael rolled his eyes as soon as Splinter left.

"So we're gonna lag wit her jus' cuz she doesn' know a thing about fightin'?"

"Well, Himeka, we start off with meditation," Leo informed Himeka, ignoring the red-banded Turtle. "The Lotus position is like so—" He crossed his legs with his feet sticking out. "—and try to rid yourself of all emotion. Focus on your breathing and find your inner _chi_."

"That'll be enough for now," Donnie concluded. "Let's try it—"

"What th' shell are ya wearin'?" Raphael interjected suddenly. "Yer clothes aren't right for ya to be a ninja."

Himeka looked down and blushed. _Why does he hate me so much? _

"Raph!" Leo snapped. "She doesn't have a ninja outfit and she can't run around almost naked like we do! She's a _human_! And a girl at that!"

"What do you expect her to wear, a dress?" Don added, in a softer tone. He moved toward Raphael slightly. "Raph—"

"Whatevah." Raph shrugged it off. "I was just sayin'."

Himeka's lower lip trembled, but she shook her sadness off. _Himeka, if you're going to be a ninja, it's not going to help if you cry when someone hurts your feelings! When you're a ninja you'll have MORE to worry about!_

"Don't take Raph so hard," Don pleaded, glancing at his older brother. "He's like this with everyone and he's really inconvincible. He'll get used to you, don't worry."

"I know," Himeka said, smiling brightly. When Don returned the smile and turned away, her smile faltered. _I hope he will . . ._

Master Splinter returned with a droopy Michelangelo, and they began meditation. Himeka went into the Lotus position and closed her eyes. _Leo said to clear your mind of emotion . . . and focus on breathing . . . in, out . . . in, out . . ._

After a few minutes of this, Himeka found herself on a spiritual plane. It was like she was between sleep and awake. Her mind was blissfully blank, until she saw a dragon.

At least, a spiritual dragon. It roared at her; Himeka cringed. The dragon was charging towards her! Himeka couldn't shake herself out of her stupor, either!

Suddenly the dragon stopped in front of Himeka. It seemed to be . . . beckoning to her . . . how was she supposed to follow it?

"Himeka . . ."

Don's soft voice brought Himeka back to reality. She blinked.

"Bet ya she fell asleep . . ." Raphael muttered.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked, his brown gaze concerned. "You were twitching."

"Y-Yes . . ." Himeka trailed off, her mind in slow mode.

"Himeka?" Mikey looked into Himeka's face. "You seem out of it."

"Did you see something?" Donnie asked gently.

"Um . . ." Himeka tried to make her mind work faster. "I saw a dragon . . ."

That captured everyone's attention, even Raphael. Master Splinter plodded over, eyebrows raised and face grave. "Himeka, did you truly see a dragon?"

"Y-Yes . . ." Himeka answered.

Master Splinter's mirror of seriousness shattered into a smile. "That is very, very admirable, Himeka. I was right about you."

"Right about me?"

"There is a lot about you that you do not even know yet," Splinter explained. "Seeing a dragon in meditation means your heart is true, innocent, and pure. These traits are essential in an honorable, powerful ninja." Splinter smiled fondly at an awed Himeka. "My dear, I truly cannot wait until the day you will be a full-fledged ninja."

Himeka tilted her head curiously and opened her mouth to ask a question, but Master Splinter silenced her. "No questions for now, Himeka. We must let fate unfold what this dragon truly meant.

"As for us, we must return to practice. Donatello, your snap kick is quite excellent . . . would you like to show Himeka how it is done?"

Donnie bowed. "_Hai_, of course, Sensei."

With that, Himeka's first ever training session began. Donnie demonstrated the snap kick, Mikey did the forward punch, Raph (grudgingly) did the reverse punch, and Leo did the roundhouse kick. By eight o'clock, Himeka was exhausted but pleased—she'd learned all four moves in one day! But Splinter warned it got harder as she advanced.

Don, Leo, and Mikey congratulated Himeka on being a fast learner, and made breakfast for her to celebrate. They told her to relax in the TV room until then.

Himeka sat down on the floor politely in case if someone needed the sofa. She looked around—she would really clean this place up one day, it was so messy. _They are boys, though, mutant or otherwise . . ._

"Yo, kid."

Himeka tensed. _It's Raphael . . ._ She turned around slowly, bracing all her courage. Raphael was leaning against the sofa, his hazel eyes narrowed. _He's so intimidating . . ._ Himeka swallowed.

"Oh, hi, Raphael!" Himeka said cheerily.

"I'm gonna ask ya one time an' one time only," Raphael said roughly. "Are ya really a kid?"

The question struck Himeka dumb. "Um . . . I am a kid."

"Yer not a spy fer some organization or sumthin'?"

"Oh, no! Not at all!"

Raphael didn't buy it. "Jus' know, my eyes are on ya, kid. I'll see it if ya slip up. You try n' hurt me n' my bros an' Sensei, yer gonna regret it." And he walked into the kitchen, leaving the poor 12-year-old girl with question marks popping all her mind.

Himeka stared off after the tough red-clad Turtle. _So Raphael thinks I'm a spy and I'm going to hurt him and Sensei . . . what is it going to take to convince him I don't _want_ to hurt them?_

**A/N: I'm truly sorry if this sucks, I wrote it when I was supposed to be asleep . . . please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *looks at the calendar* -_- Wow, I'm haven't updated for so long . . . I'm so sorry! It's been almost two weeks since I updated my Pokémon story, too. I've gotten so caught up with school, and comps are this week, and this week is the last week of school . . . but anyway, here's chapter 6! There's some cussing in this one.**

**Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me.**

**Sister of Fate**

**Chapter 6**

A week with the Turtles and Master Splinter flew by, and Himeka was learning fast. She'd even practiced _kenjutsu_, the skill of the sword, with wooden katana. So far, Himeka was keeping up, but things were getting more complex each day.

One day after practice, Himeka was sitting on the couch, reading her favorite manga of all time: _Cardcaptor Sakura._ Mrs. Chicory had given the series to her for her tenth birthday, and Himeka treasured the books like a mother did her children. She was going to make lunch, but Mikey insisted on giving her a taste of his "epically awesome sub sandwiches, recommended by yours truly!"

Himeka was in the middle of the book when the glowing blue door that led to the lair slid open. She ducked behind the couch in fear. _Eek, invaders!_

Unfortunately, Raphael had seen Himeka's act of panic, and he rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's Casey, Angel, an' April!" he announced to the others, glaring at Himeka pointedly.

_Casey, Angel, and April?_ Himeka stood up again, watching three people enter the room. At the front was a muscular man with dark blue eyes and almost-shoulder-length black hair, wearing blue jeans and a blue-and-beige hoodie. Following him were two females—one with emerald green eyes and red hair swept into a bun, wearing a purple sweater with a white scarf, and one with purple eyes and hair forced into two pigtails, wearing a green jacket and jeans.

"Yo!" the purple-haired girl and the black-haired man greeted.

"Hello!" the red-haired woman said good-naturedly.

"How's it goin', guys?" Raphael walked over and punched the man playfully on the arm.

By now, Donnie, Leo, Master Splinter, and Mikey had come outside, and were greeting the three humans happily. Himeka looked on curiously—who were these three?

"Hey, where'd she come from?" the man asked, staring at a flustered Himeka.

"April, Casey, Angel, we'd like you to meet Himeka Hanamoto," Don introduced, indicating Himeka. "Himeka, this is Casey Jones—" He indicated the man. "—Angel Harrison—" The purple-haired girl gave a rough "'Sup." "—and April O'Neil." April gave a hearty wave.

"N-nice to meet all of you," Himeka said politely, bowing. "Just call me Himeka."

"Hello, I'm April!" April walked over to Himeka. "I love your manners—they're so cute! Angel, you might want to learn something from her!"

Angel blushed and mumbled, "April!" Nevertheless, she walked over to Himeka, extending her hand. "The name's Angel. Nice to meet you."

Himeka shook Angel's hand, glad she was getting along well so far.

Casey walked around Himeka. "She's a babe, guys, where didja get her?"

Himeka blushed, and April sighed. "Casey Jones, she looks no older than Angel, and here you are, a full-grown _man_, walking around her and calling her a babe."

Casey grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean it in an 'old-man-pervert' kinda way. Just meant she's pretty."

"Oh . . ." _No one's ever called me pretty before . . ._ Himeka couldn't stop from smiling. "Thank you."

"You three came just in time!" Mikey announced, throwing his arms in the air. "My epically awesome sub sandwiches, recommended by yours truly, are ready to be served! I made extras—just in case."

"Well, that's great that we came right now!" Angel exclaimed, turning to Himeka. "It may not look it, but Mikey's a great cook."

"I do look like a great cook!" Mikey argued.

Everyone laughed, and headed to the kitchen. Himeka's stomach gave a small internal growl at the aromas swirling in the air: roasted meats and crisp veggies with all the trimmings. Everyone took a plate and sat down at the table. Himeka made sure her sub wasn't dripping anything, then took a bite. _Mikey's an amazing cook!_ she thought, savoring the taste.

"If you don't mind me asking, Himeka, how _did_ you get here?" April asked, putting down her sub.

"It's a long story, but basically . . ." Himeka proceeded to tell the whole story from the beginning.

"Hun and the Purple Dragons hafta stick their fat asses into everything . . . why I oughtta—"

"_Casey, language._"

"Though that was in cruder terms—no kidding," Leo agreed. "And we had this weird encounter with the Foot about a week ago. The Foot Ninja were trying to get Himeka. Which means the Shredder wants her."

"Why would the Shredder want someone who he doesn't even know?" April questioned.

"That is something we will discover later," Master Splinter said. "Now that we know that the Foot Clan is after Himeka, we have decided to teach her the art of ninjutsu."

"Wow, that's great!"

"Not really . . ." Raphael muttered.

"What was that, Raph?" Leo asked, his eyebrow ridge rising.

"Nothin', just sayin' how it's good practice ta be teachin' her."

Everyone ate the rest of his or her lunch in silence. Ten minutes later, April, Casey, and Angel decided to leave.

"I promised Mrs. Harrison I'd bring Angel back in half-an-hour," Casey said.

"It's no problem," Donnie replied. "It gets dangerous around here as the sun goes down."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Himeka," April smiled, giving her a quick hug. "I'm hoping I'll see you soon!"

"You, too," Himeka said, bowing. "Have a safe trip."

"Really, you are too cute. Bye!"

"Bye!" April, Casey, and Angel exited through the glowing blue door.

"It is quite nice to have their company," Master Splinter commented, returning to his dojo to meditate.

"Well, those were three of our human friends," Mikey explained. "They keep us updated on what's topside."

"Oh. They seemed like very kind people."

Don smiled. "You seem to be the type of person who says everyone seems like a very kind person."

"That's not a bad trait," Leo added, smiling, too.

"Yeah! I mean, look at grumpy old Raphie! He hates _everyone_, at first!" Mikey teased.

"Da only ones I'm hatin' right now are that girl an' _you_, nunchuck-fer-brains," Raphael snarled.

"Seriously, Raph, what do you have against Himeka?" Leo asked, his eyes narrowed.

"For all we know, she could be some Foot spy!" Raphael retorted. "An' here you softies are keepin' her here jus' 'cause she ain't got no home!"

"You think Himeka's a spy for the Foot?" Don repeated, his voice becoming edgier. "You're so _insensitive_, Raph! She's a young girl! What do you expect us to do, leave her all alone where heaven knows what could happen to her?"

"How da shell do ya know she's clean?" Raphael snarled. "You all are either stupid or you're lyin'!" He threw a nasty glare at Himeka, who shrank back. "I know who ya are, and yer not gonna like it when I get proof! Just get the fuck away from here and never come back, ya bitch!"

"RAPHAEL!" the other three Turtles exploded.

Himeka's voice caught in her throat, and she struggled to keep her tears. "Himeka . . ." Don tried softly. "Please, don't take it seriously . . ."

_He doesn't want me here . . . I shouldn't bother him and the others any longer . . . _Himeka's tears spilled out, and she snatched up her bag and bolted out the door. She kept running, even though she could hear the Turtles shouting, "_Himeka, come back!_"

Himeka scampered up and out the manhole cover, dashing to Central Park as fast as she could. _I'm sorry, Don, Leo, Mikey, Sensei . . . but it's for the best._

_SMACK!_

Himeka fell on her back, looking up and recognizing the black suit, her dread growing. Several thugs were around the person. She met the face and knew she was in trouble. _Hun._

"So, we meet again, pretty girl," Hun sneered. "Running away from home?"

Himeka kept silent. _He's going to pummel me . . . wait a minute! I know ninjutsu! A little can go a long way . . ._

Himeka jumped up and spun, catching Hun off-guard as her foot connected with his chest for a roundhouse kick.

"Learned a few moves, have we?" Hun smirked, his mammoth fist smashing into Himeka's right cheek. Himeka hit the wall with the impact; nothing felt broken, though, but her cheek was throbbing. The thugs laughed.

"But not quite enough, eh?" Hun sneered. "Poor little girl, all alone and helpless . . ."

Himeka got up again, dodged Hun's punch, and snap-kicked his stomach. But her foot just bounced right off!

_I need a weapon, something . . ._ Himeka took a bit of the brunt of Hun's kick, and retaliated with a ground spin kick.

Hun's leg lashed out, and Himeka hit the wall even harder. Her head was hurting even more, her wound reawakened. The Purple Dragons were laughing again.

Hun's huge hand went to Himeka's throat, and began to tighten. Himeka coughed and thrashed, but like last time, it was to no avail. _They won't come this time . . ._ Himeka's vision was blurring, and her head fell over as her consciousness left.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuun! What will become of Himeka? Find out in Chapter 7! Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again, sorry about the long time between updates ^^; My Pokémon fanfic's almost complete (need one chapter more :D), so I'm almost positive that I'll be updating much faster. BTW if I completely disappear in July I'm on vacation, so I won't update or reply to reviews. Now, enough said! On to chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine.**

**Sister of Fate**

**Chapter 7**

_**Donnie's POV**_

"Himeka, come back!" I called out as Himeka dashed out of the lair's door, her long black hair flying out behind her. I wheeled around to face Raph, my scarcely ignited temper flaring. "Raph, what the shell is wrong with you?"

"We have to go after her! Who knows what could happen if she runs away!" Leo glared at Raph. "I'm talking to you later, tough guy!"

Master Splinter came out of his dojo because of the racket and demanded to know what happened. Mikey explained, and soon enough Sensei, Leo, Mikey, and I were sprinting, hot on Himeka's trail. Raph grudgingly decided to come, still heated from the argument. I kept shouting, "Himeka!" but she wouldn't reply.

I turned the corner just in time to see Himeka slip out the manhole cover. I tried one more time: "_HIMEKA!_" She didn't even seem to notice. I kept running and jumped up through the manhole cover, my brothers and sensei following.

_I can't yell to her anymore, we're above ground . . ._ I looked around to find a trace of her, my heart pounding like crazy. _Shell, why is Raph so insensitive? _

I heard the beginning of a scream, and that was all it took to get me sprinting. _Oh, shell . . ._ I kept my ears open, using my ninjutsu skills to sniff out any sounds of struggle. I may be the weakest of my brothers, but when I put my mind to it, I can be just as much of a ninja as they can.

A dull thump piqued my ears, and I rounded the corner to see Himeka, slumped against the wall. And surrounding her was a gang of Purple Dragons, rounded off by our favorite fat foe, Hun. _Oh, shell, not them!_ My hand was at my bo staff before I knew it, and I went flying into the thick of them, spinning my bo.

By now Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Sensei had caught up, and they plunged into the fight as well. After hitting a couple of thugs out of my path, I made my way over to Himeka. My fingers went to her neck; thankfully, there was still a steady pulse.

"Donnie! How is she?" Leo shouted as he fended off a group of Purple Dragons with clubs.

I saw a Purple Dragon coming and quickly kicked him. "She's just out cold!"

"_Donnie, behind you!_" Leo shouted suddenly.

I spun around just in time to receive a fist to my face. My shell hit the alley wall with a sharp smack, and I ducked as Hun's second fist nearly made contact with my head.

"Give up, freak," Hun sneered as I readied my bo again. "All of you are fresh meat for the Master!"

"We never give up!" I shot back, standing protectively in front of Himeka. I smacked my bo staff against his calf, trying to get him off balance, but his hugeness made the bo staff seem like a tickle to him. I roundhouse-kicked him in the stomach, to which he doubled over, and then snap-kicked him so hard that he actually went flying.

To my horror, I realized a Purple Dragon had taken Himeka's lifeless form. I turned on him and punched him, catching Himeka before she hit the ground.

"_Donatello, look out!_"

Before I knew it, I was flying again. Himeka flew out of my arms. My plastron hit the wall this time, knocking the wind out of me, and I fell to the ground on all fours, tasting copper in my mouth. My vision was getting blurry.

Hun kicked my plastron and I flipped over on my shell, gasping for breath but not giving up.

"DONNIE!" Raph roared. "Get away from my bro, fatty!"

"R-Raph, get Hime—" I grunted as Hun kicked me again and tried to speak. "R-Raph, H-Himeka . . ."

My consciousness was failing me. I struggled to keep it, but it was swimming before my eyes. I heard Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Sensei scream, "_DONATELLO!_" before I hit the ground and perception left me.

_**Normal POV**_

Himeka regained consciousness, her head throbbing. It literally hurt to think, but Himeka knew it was impossible not to think. So Himeka asked herself, _Where am I? I thought Hun had done me in for sure . . . and why's it so quiet? _

"Himeka? Are you awake?"

_Is that . . . Donatello's voice? They came after me?_ Himeka opened her eyes to make sure she was correct, and met the chocolate brown eyes of the purple-loving Turtle. ". . . Donatello . . . ?"

Donnie smiled gently. "Good to see you."

"We got our butts mopped up by a bunch of Purple Dragons!" Mikey moaned. "How lame is that?"

"Mikey, not now," Leo said sternly, his dark brown eyes alert. "We're in trouble here."

Himeka looked around and asked Don, "Where are we?"

Donnie's face clouded. "Hun captured us. We're at the Shredder's Tower."

Himeka's stomach dropped. "Y-you mean—"

"Our archenemy with the ancient tin armor?" Mikey replied. "Yeah, that's him."

"We wouldn' have gotten here if it wasn' dat girl," Raph muttered. "Da Shredhead always got a reason ta capture us."

Master Splinter shushed them as the door to their cell opened to reveal a six burly Foot Ninja. Wordlessly, they bound the Turtles, Himeka, and their master and carried them outside. Himeka craned her neck to see, but the only thing in her eye line was the blood red carpet.

None to gently, the Foot Ninja dropped Himeka, the Turtles, and Splinter into a room and shut the door. Himeka rubbed her arm and looked around. It was a simple but large room with several tapestries emblazoned with the Foot symbol. Several Foot Ninja were gathered around, their eyes on the six of them.

"You and your family should not have interfered, Leonardo."

Himeka whirled around and her gentle lavender eyes clashed with piercing green ones. Himeka blinked and saw a woman with short black hair in a ninja outfit watching her. Himeka's mouth went dry when she saw a katana gleaming in the woman's hand.

"Little girl, I am Karai, daughter of Oroku Saki, who you know as the Shredder," Karai introduced herself. Her voice sounded Japanese, and a little bit like Himeka's. "My father wants you for reasons he wishes to keep to himself."

"Karai, she's a young girl!" Leo protested. "How could you side with the Shredder in this?"

"He is my father, Leonardo," Karai replied shortly.

"You said you didn't like to hurt innocent people!" Donnie added. "Himeka's about as innocent as a person could get!"

Leo was glaring at Karai. "Karai, I know your heart is not like the Shredder's. I've known that since we first met. Now use your logic; Himeka is only twelve. Would it be right to hand her over to the Shredder?"

Karai didn't reply, but Leo's words were getting to her.

"You know it's wrong, Karai. Don't be a traitor."

After a flash of steel Karai's katana was in front of Himeka's face. Himeka's breath hitched, her eyes darting from Karai to her katana.

"Fine, then. If this girl—Himeka, you said?—can overcome the challenges I will give her, I will let you go."

"What kind of challenges?" Himeka asked fearfully.

Karai smirked. "You will battle my army of Foot Ninja."

**A/N: Ooh, poor Himeka! R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again, I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner (what is this, the third or fourth time? :\)! Anyway, here I am with chapter 8! Lots of action in this one! Sorry if my battle scenes suck though, I'm better with Pokémon ones :P Hopefully, my Japanese is better here, too :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me.**

**Sister of Fate**

**Chapter 8**

Himeka gulped. _She wants me to face an army of _Foot Ninja_?_

Donnie immediately jumped on that idea. "Himeka's been a ninja for only a week! How can she face an army of Foot Ninja with her level of experience?"

"_This_ is what you call fair, Karai?" Leo growled.

A flicker passed over Karai's face, but she remained an unswayable tree. "I am giving you a chance," she spat. "Accept it or your fate."

Master Splinter turned to Himeka solemnly. His brown eyes held her lavender ones. "Himeka, it is your choice. Do whatever you deem best."

"There _is _no choice, Master Splinter." Himeka turned to Karai, her heart pounding, and answered her firmly, "I accept your challenge."

Karai smirked and said swiftly, "_Watashi ni wa._" A group of about twenty Foot Ninja congregated before her.

"Himeka, use my bo staff," Donnie offered, nodding his head towards the wooden pole. "You know the basics, and its long range will be a great asset here."

Himeka smiled. "Thank you." She slipped the bo staff out of Donatello's belt and twirled it experimentally. It was on the heavy side, but Himeka could manage. She turned back to the Foot Ninja, remembering what Master Splinter had told her: _believe in yourself and the battle will be yours._

"_Itte,_" Karai commanded, and the Foot Ninja charged. Himeka gripped the bo staff and parried an incoming katana, retaliating with a side kick that took out the Foot Ninja. Immediately, Himeka found herself surrounded. She narrowly dodged a kick, which threw that Foot Ninja off-balance.

"Himeka, behind you!" Himeka followed Leonardo's voice and turned, blocking a katana with the bo staff and whacking it into the Foot Ninja's stomach. Himeka jumped back a little to give her a moment to catch her breath, then went right back in to it. When a Foot Ninja behind her back was about to hit her, Leo, Don, Mikey, Master Splinter, and even Raph would warn her. It took a while, but after some minutes, all the Foot Ninja were down.

Karai was clearly annoyed. Himeka still held her stance, panting, her few wounds dripping with blood. "Change your weapon."

_What?_ Himeka frowned, but placed Donnie's bo staff on the floor. Leo immediately offered his katana, which Himeka accepted gratefully. They all knew she'd practiced most with the blades. The worn cloth covering the handle felt right in her hands.

"Prepare for the battle of your life." Karai unsheathed her katana as well, and started to attack before Himeka could even lift her swords. Himeka was shoved back; thankfully, the sword hadn't cut her anywhere.

Himeka raised her katana in time to block an aerial assault from Karai, quickly lashing her leg outwards to kick her. Karai slid back, but seemed unaffected as she retaliated. _She's so fast!_ Himeka thought, aiming a kick at Karai's stomach, but Karai's katana just barely scratched her calf. Wincing, Himeka jumped off Karai; it was only a cut, no biggie.

"Ha," Karai grinned, keeping her katana in a defensive stance. "I see you are only a fledgling. You cannot defeat me."

"There's always hope!" Himeka retaliated, but she already doubted her words. _How can I defeat Karai? She must have been trained for years, and I've only been trained for a week!_

Himeka crossed Leo's katana to block Karai's, but Karai succeeded in kneeing Himeka in the stomach. Feeling the wind get knocked out of her, she was blown back and hit the wall. Wheezing, Himeka clutched her stomach. _I can't give up! I need to get Master Splinter and the others out of here!_

Standing up, Himeka threw a well-aimed punch that connected with Karai's arm, but Karai fought right back with a slash from her katana. Donnie, Leo, Mikey, and Master Splinter gasped as Himeka staggered, gripping her shoulder and feeling the blood pulse out. _Don't give up! Don't give up!_ The mantra chanted in her mind.

Every time Himeka tried to hit Karai, Karai would end up wounding her further. After about twenty minutes of getting up and being forced back down, Himeka fell to her knees, panting to try and alleviate the physical pain she had never felt harder. The feeling of so much blood coming from her own body was so strange, and definitely contributing to her weakness.

"Stop, Karai!" Leonardo's voice rang out. "Don't do something so dishonorable!"

A pause.

"I'll face you! I swear on my honor, I won't do anything else, but don't hurt Himeka!"

A longer pause, which ended with Karai kicking Himeka to the turtles and their sensei. Himeka slid across the floor and slumped against the wall. Her eyes were stinging from the pain.

"Hang on, Himeka . . ." Donnie put his hand over hers, which was surprisingly comforting.

Karai slashed Leo's bonds, and he stood, determination etched in his face. Himeka raised her face to look at him and hand the katana to their rightful owner. Leo smiled and put a hand on Himeka's head. "We'll be out of here soon, Himeka, don't worry."

The clanging of swords emitted in the air, and Himeka watched as the true master of the katana at work. Himeka was in awe at how skillfully Leo used the katana, blocking every one of Karai's attacks. Karai looked frustrated, and attacked faster and faster. But Leo proved victor, and knocked her out.

It was when Himeka saw Karai use the last of her strength to toss her katana at Raphael that she bolted up from her position, and, ignoring the pain, sprinted towards the red masked Turtle. The katana's blade met Himeka's back, proceeding to get stuck in the wall, and Himeka fell forward, this time unconscious.

**Omniscient POV**

The room had frozen. They were all shocked, but none more shocked than Raphael. The little girl he'd believed a spy for the Foot, ignored, and completely insulted had just risked her life—for_ him_. What was this feeling rising up in him?

"Leo, get me untied, quick!" Donnie had gone into doctor mode. "We have to help Himeka! Since she's human, wounds to her are more life threatening!"

Leo sliced his brothers' bonds, and Don rushed to Himeka, frowning. "I'll patch Himeka up best I can, but we've got to get out of here! I'll need some supplies from April's to help her!"

Within a matter of minutes, Don had Himeka's wounds dressed temporarily, and he carefully picked up the young girl. "Hurry, guys, let's get to April's!"

**A/N: Himeka's life is hanging in the balance! Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: . . . I feel bad just **_**apologizing**_** to my loyal readers now! I always promise a fast update but I never get to! My only excuse is just how insanely, ridiculously busy I've been with school :( Please forgive me! *bows shamefully* But here's another chapter! It's a bit fluffy :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: T-M-N-T, it does not belong to me! *shakes green pom-poms wildly* **

**Sister of Fate**

**Chapter 9**

The next few minutes seemed like a blur to the Turtles and their Sensei, especially to Raphael. The hotheaded Turtle was still in numb shock at what happened. He tried to offer to carry Himeka when Don scooped her into his arms, but an incoherent splutter came out. _So she saved me from Karai's katana. Why'm I goin' soft?_

The Turtles and their Sensei leapt out of Shredder's tower, recognizing the rooftops like the back of their shells. Leo kept watch for any trailing Foot Ninja, but didn't detect any. Finally, the ninjas jumped through April's open window.

"Hey, guys, what's . . ." April's green eyes widened. "Oh my, what happened to Himeka?"

"Karai," Raph spat grudgingly.

"It's a long story," Leo said, glaring at his brother.

"We need your help, April." Don nodded towards Himeka, blushing a little. "If you could properly dress her wounds and um . . . clean her up a bit . . ."

April chuckled at Don's embarrassment. "Okay, I get it, Donnie. I'll call Casey and ask him to pick up some things. Just put her into the bathtub, I'll get to work."

"Okay. Thanks a ton, April." April waved her hand to say 'No problem' and began to talk to Casey on her mobile.

The intellectual Turtle turned left into April's room and the bathroom. He put Himeka into the bathtub, then looked at her for a bit. Her long black hair was clumping as the blood dried, her clothes drying in folds. He sighed and put a hand on the top of her head, feeling wetness and dryness. _Why do I feel so . . . strange? It feels like I'm . . . connected to her, somehow? Almost like . . ._ The purple-masked Turtle shook his head. _What is wrong with me? A human girl would want nothing to do with a mutant turtle in any way. She just has no other choice but to live with us. _

"Don?" The Turtle turned around. "I called Casey—he'll be over in a few minutes." April knelt by him. "Are you okay, Donnie?"

Don smiled. "I'm fine, just a little tired, I guess." He got up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Where's Sensei?" Don asked as he entered the room.

"He's meditating, what else is new," Mikey remarked, rolling his eyes.

The second-youngest Turtle looked at his oldest brother. "Leo, are you hurt?"

The blue-masked Turtle shook his head. "Not a scratch. Really," he added hastily when Donnie peered at him with that x-ray look.

"Man, I hope Himeka's okay," Mikey said, leaning against the couch. "She took a beating!"

"It was our fight, and here we are with no injuries and Himeka's in a life or death situation," Leo said angrily, grinding his fist into the couch. "Did you have to be so insensitive, Raph?"

"I was just bein' cautious!" the red-masked Turtle defended hotly. "Leo, we brought some kid we saved into our lair. Do ya know just how stupid and risky that is?"

"You would know, being stupid and risky yourself, Raphie," the orange-masked Turtle snickered.

"Can it, goofball."

"She's only a _girl_, Raph, and she's not even thirteen! Could we be dishonorable enough to leave a twelve-year-old girl out on the streets to get into trouble with shell knows what?"

"How many kids have we saved anyway? Isn't it convenient dat _she_ was gettin' tangled wit da Purple Dragons? Wouldn't it be da perfect setup?"

"How can you be so biased? She didn't even leave the lair! How can you claim she was working for the Foot?"

"There're more ways than leavin' the lair! We're professional ninjas an' she knows it; she wouldn't be stupid enough ta try sneakin' out. She could have a phone, or a laptop, or some way to communicate wit da Foot!"

"_Raph, that's enough!_"

Everyone was surprised to hear their genius brother's normally gentle voice snap at his older brother.

"Raph, Leo's right." Don's voice had become softer. "Just look at Himeka's personality; she's shy and quiet and innocent. Do you honestly think those traits could be faked? Not even the best actor or actress in the world could imitate that personality. Himeka's personality is genuine. And why would Karai have captured Himeka if she was part of the Foot, then ask to fight her? Himeka knew almost no ninjutsu, and then she was mortally wounded. And then, Raph . . . Himeka saved you from being very badly hurt, maybe even _killed_, without a second thought, taking the hit for you. Now, do you think you can tell me that she's a spy for the Foot?"

"I . . ." Raph trailed off.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've been getting this peculiar feeling, like I'm connected to Himeka. It makes me want to protect her, keep her from harm . . . almost as if, as bizarre as it sounds, I were her older brother."

"Actually, Donnie, you're not the only one," Leo confessed. "I've been getting that feeling, too. Whenever I meditate, this thought just comes to me and tells me that we should adopt her or something. And it's not pity or anything, my soul just feels like it's right."

"Dude, I totally agree with you," Mikey piped in. "Like, she's got nowhere else to go, and if she's gonna live with us . . . well, why not be part of our family? You guys get what I'm saying?"

His two older brothers nodded.

"And from the way you look right now, Raph, I think you're thinking the same thing," Donnie said softly. "And what would an older brother do if he'd hurt his younger sister?"

The hotheaded Turtle lapsed into silence, then muttered, "Man, have I screwed up big time."

"Just apologize to her when she's awake again!" Mikey exclaimed. "You know what she's like, she'll be all happy that you finally stopped being the lovable jerk you always are—"

Raph grinned good-naturedly. "At least I'm a _lovable_ jerk, unlike a certain chucklehead . . ."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!"

Leo smiled at Don as Raph and Mikey began to pointlessly bicker as the always would. "You should get mad more often, Donnie; somehow you manage to calm us down."

Don laughed. "If I did, I'd just make everything worse. I'm the levelheaded one, remember?"

Leo laughed, too. "I would've been if Raph hadn't started to tick me off."

"Don't let him get to you, bro. Once he blows off some steam, he's fine."

Leo was quiet for a few moments, and then he spoke up again. "Maybe we should ask Sensei about Himeka."

"We should," Donnie agreed. "Even so, I was thinking how awkward it would be to ask her if she'd like to be part of our family. I mean . . . who goes around doing that? Especially when they're four mutant turtles and their mutant master rat. It feels like . . . I don't know, a proposal or something." Don blushed, and Leo laughed again.

"Let's go talk to Sensei, then. I'm sure these two won't even notice." With a chuckle, Leo led his younger brother to the small room where their master was meditating.

"Donatello, Leonardo, is everything alright?" Master Splinter opened his eyes immediately after his two sons entered.

"_Hai_, Sensei," the two Turtles answered, bowing. "But we wish to discuss something with you."

"Of course, my sons. Go ahead."

"Well . . ." Leo exchanged a glance with Don. "It's about Himeka."

Master Splinter nodded for them to continue.

"So we've been getting this feeling . . . like we want to protect Himeka. No, no, it's not a crush or something!" Don said frantically, his cheeks heating, when Splinter gave him an apprehensive look. "It's more like a sibling thing. Basically . . . we want her to be our sister."

"I see . . . I do feel the same way as you, my sons. I would like her to be the daughter of our family. But the question is whether she would agree to it."

"Yo, guys, April brought Himeka back! An' she's regainin' her consciousness!"

Don, Leo, and Splinter were out of the room in a flash.

**A/N: Sorry I had to leave it there! I have to go to sleep soon, but I didn't want to leave my readers empty-handed for any longer :P I promise you that I'll try my ultimate best to update soon! Please review generously! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

********************************************************************************A/N: And chapter 10 is here! :D Will Himeka accept the Turtles' offer to be accepted into the family? Find out in this short but sweet chapter! :) Sorry about the extreme shortness, btw, but for now, this is what I wanted to accomplish :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT . . .**

**Sister of Fate**

**Chapter 10**

"Ugh . . ."

Those were the first mumbled words that slipped from Himeka's lips. Just like before, everything just felt numb and throbbing. She could hear faint voices in the background that stopped at the slight sound she'd made. But no matter how hard Himeka tried, she couldn't open her eyes.

"Himeka?" The twelve-year-old girl's ears piqued at the gentle voice. "Himeka?"

Himeka tried to reply, but coughed instead. She felt a glass pushed against her lips, and she swallowed gratefully. Finally, she was able to open her eyes. She blinked as her vision adjusted.

There was an exhale of relief around the room. Himeka looked around weakly. Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Splinter, April, and Casey were watching her with relieved smiles on their faces. Raphael was watching her, too, but with an unreadable expression.

"Hey, dudette!" Mikey greeted cheerily.

"How are you feeling, Miss Hanamoto?" Master Splinter asked.

"Uh . . . a bit n-numb . . ."

"Numb with . . . ?" Don prompted her gently, kneeling at the couch where Himeka was lying.

"M-my whole body's . . . throbbing . . ." Himeka winced as some pain came in a sharp twinge, then subsided, leaving her aching even more. "Hurts . . ."

Don's heart sank just at how hard Himeka was fighting to keep her pain from showing. He hesitated for a moment, but then put his hand over Himeka's, her soft skin so unlike the rougher skin he was used to. "April patched you up best she could . . . it'll just take some time for you to heal . . ."

Himeka's eyes found April's, and Himeka smiled at her. "Th-thank you, Miss O'Neil . . . s-sorry for being s-so much trouble . . ."

April smiled back and reached over to put a hand on Himeka's forehead. "Oh, Himeka, you don't need to thank me . . . I just wish you wouldn't be feeling so much pain right now . . ."

"I can't believe Karai did such a thing!" Leo gritted his teeth. "Himeka, it was our fight and you got hurt . . . apologizing doesn't even help a single bit . . . you're still _hurt_ . . ."

"Leo, stop blamin' yerself already." Though Raphael's voice was quiet, it still managed to cut through his brother's. "Ya beat Karai like ya always do. The one who screwed up was me."

Donnie, Mikey, and Leo couldn't believe that their hotheaded brother was submitting to his mistake, but let him go on.

Raph sat down on the other side of Donnie, his head bowed. "Hey, kid—I mean, Himeka—I jus' wanna say . . . sorry. I've been actin' like a total jerk, and I wanna apologize. When I saw ya take that hit fer me, without thinkin', I kinda . . . thought a bit, an' I realized what I've been doin'. An' jus' so ya know, I don' say sorry ta people often—when I do, I mean it." When Himeka was quiet, Raph went on, "Look, I know it's kinda hard fer ya ta forgive me 'cause o' what I did, but . . . well, all I can say is sorry. I guess I leave the rest up ta you."

Himeka gave a weak laugh. "I know you aren't a b-bad person, R-Raphael . . . of c-course I forgive you! I th-think you were j-justified in your s-suspicion . . . you were tr-trying to protect your family. I m-mean . . . what's an outsider l-like me supposed to be?"

"Yer not an outsider, Himeka. In fact . . . I speak fer all o' my bros when I say dis . . ." The red-banded Turtle took a deep breath. ". . . yer our sister."

Himeka almost couldn't believe what she'd heard. She'd been friendless and familyless for most of her life, rejected by her own kind, and here were the kindest people she'd ever met—four mutant turtles and a mutant rat—asking to adopt her. They wanted her to be part of their family! Himeka couldn't believe that Lady Luck was shining on her, for once.

Master Splinter took over from there. "Miss Hanamoto . . . my sons and I would love to have you as a daughter and sister. But the decision is completely up to you."

Himeka's answer was given in a moment's notice, steadfast. "I—I would l-love to . . . _otou-san_." She and Master Splinter smiled a bit, and Sensei bent to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Her lavender eyes then turned on each of her newfound brothers in turn. "I g-guess I c-can call you _onii-chan _now, right?"

Donny hugged Himeka, careful not to hurt her further. "Of course you can, _imouto-chan_."

"Ooh, Don's been getting Japanese lessons," Mikey laughed, and he put a hand on Himeka's shoulder. "I dunno about my bros, but can I just call you 'Mika-chan'?"

"Not a bad idea, Mikey," Leo chuckled, smiling down at Himeka warmly.

"Not bad at all," Donnie smiled.

"An excellent idea, in fact, Michelangelo," Master Splinter agreed, his eyes twinkling.

"Finally thought o' somethin' creative with dat noodle brain o' yers, eh?" Raph teased, putting an arm around Himeka carefully. "But I'm with ya. But the question is, wat does she think 'bout that name?"

Himeka found herself leaning into the red-masked Turtle's embrace, and she smiled. "I d-don't care _what_ y-you call me, I'm f-fine with anything. I'm j-just glad that I f-finally found m-myself family."

There was a brief pause.

"Aww, what a Kodak moment!" Casey teased, but he was smiling genuinely. April hit him playfully on the arm, but Casey didn't stop. "Raphie's goin' soft . . ."

"Hey, shut up, Case." Raph still grinned as he said that to his friend. "I ain't the one hittin' on someone in here an' callin' her _babe_ . . ."

Both Casey _and_ April blushed as red as Raphael's mask, and the other five laughed. Himeka felt happier than she'd felt in years; it felt like all her worries were evaporating with her laughter. She could barely feel the pain that had been throbbing in her sides as well.

Maybe laughter _was_ the best medicine, but in Himeka's case, _family_ was the best medicine.

**A/N: Yeah, definitely shorter by standard, but I just wanted to focus on the whole family-thing in this chapter :) BTW: 'otou-san' is father, 'onii-chan' is older brother, and 'imouto-chan' is younger sister (in Japanese of course). Please review tons! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: AHHH I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR SO LONG! It's all my school's fault :( I can't believe the last time I updated was November . . . happy extremely late 2011 though! XD Now on with the story! The story's advanced quite a bit from where we last left off, and Himeka, the Turtles, and Splinter are back at the lair btw :)**

**Disclaimer: It's now 2011, I've turned 14, but I still don't own TMNT :(**

**Sister of Fate**

**Chapter 11**

"Enter, Karai." Oroku Saki stood with his back to the doors as they opened to reveal his daughter.

"_Konnichiwa_, Father," Karai greeted, bowing best she could with her bandages.

Saki kept his back towards his daughter. "Karai, I have called you here to ask what happened on that day that you had the Turtles, their master, and the girl in captivity."

"Father . . ." Karai was torn between confessing or not; if she told the truth her father would not like it. Leonardo always seemed to find ways to get to her, and she had been a fool and a failure for taking pity on her opponent and listening to her enemy. If Karai said any of this, her father would be furious.

"The girl . . ." Karai hesitated, looking for any sign of emotion from Saki, but she found none. "She . . . was much stronger than I thought she was. Her experience with the twin katana rivaled even Leonardo's and—"

Saki turned around slowly. "Karai." His tone was quiet but daunting. "Do not lie to me. Himeka Hanamoto had only begun training for a week prior to your encounter. She is a weak, fragile girl who is not even thirteen. Her skill with the twin katana is not even a _fraction _of Leonardo's. And yet, you were defeated." Saki stared at his daughter. "Now, Karai, do you know what that leads me to think?"

"N-no, my lord."

There was a brief silence, and then Saki said, "I will not humiliate you any further with your letdowns, Karai, but this will _never_ happen again." Saki leaned closer to Karai's face, locking his dark gaze with her green one. "I will create another scheme to get that girl, but there will be no room for failure this time. Now, _do I make myself clear_?"

"Y-yes, Father." Karai bowed her head. She'd gotten off easy. "Forgive me, my lord."

_Meanwhile at the lair . . ._

"Okay, let me try this now . . ." Himeka took her practice katana and performed her kata. _Slash . . . turnaround step slash . . . forward punch . . . katana block . . . counter punch . . . snap kick . . . roundhouse kick . . . and finish!_ Panting slightly, Himeka turned to her brother and father.

"Excellent, my daughter!" Splinter praised, beaming.

"You're really getting good, Mika-chan!" Leonardo clapped. "That's my sister!"

"Thank you, _onii-chan_,Sensei," Himeka smiled.

"You seem to be best suited for a bo staff, a naginata, or twin katana," Splinter reasoned. "I have yet to decide which would be best for you, my daughter."

"Is there a particular weapon you like more?" Leo inquired.

Himeka looked at the katana in her hand. "Well . . . I like the range of the bo, the flexibility of the naginata, and the preciseness of the katana, so . . . I really don't know, to be honest."

"That is all right," Splinter assured her kindly. "Such decisions need not be rushed."

At that moment, Donatello entered the dojo. Bowing to Leo, Himeka, and Splinter, he looked at Himeka and said, "Okay, _imouto-chan_, that's enough practice for today. We don't want to overdo it, do we?"

"What?"

"Actually, I agree with Donnie," Leo remarked, taking the practice katana from Himeka. "Better safe than sorry, _imouto-chan_."

"But I need to get better, _onii-chan_!" Himeka argued. "I'm still a beginner—"

Don laughed. "You sound exactly like Leo. Doesn't she, Sensei?"

"Hey!" Leo protested as Splinter began to chuckle, too.

"It's not an insult, Leo," Don grinned. "Well, most of the time."

Himeka laughed; she'd heard stories of Leo and his dedication to training from her other brothers. The three siblings and their father exited the dojo. Donnie plopped himself onto the sofa to examine a circuit board he'd found.

"Yo." Raphael turned to greet his family, laying an arm on the couch and grinning at Himeka. "Hey, lil sis, how ya doin'?"

Himeka smiled back. "I'm fine, thank you, _onii-chan_."

"Good ta hear." Raph turned to Leo and Splinter. "I'm goin' topside to get more meds from April. Be back in two." He ruffled Himeka's raven-colored hair on his way out. "See ya, Mika-chan."

Leo chuckled as he watched his hotheaded brother go. "I can't believe how much Raph's changed since we took you in. I've never seen him so . . . affectionate. Not that it's a bad thing, but it's so . . . un-Raph-like."

Himeka giggled. "Well, I'm glad I helped to do that. It's nice having a protective older brother—well, four, and a father." She smiled fondly at her family.

"_Girl together we'll be losin' track of time . . ._" Michelangelo sauntered into the den, singing along with his iPod on full volume. Himeka recognized the tune. "_Baby ain't no need to rush, we got all . . ._ oh, hey, Mika-chan!" The orange-masked turtle turned off his iPod.

"Hi, _onii-chan_," Himeka smiled. "Was that 'We Own the Night' by Jason Derulo?"

Mikey grinned. "You bet! JD's got the awesomest songs."

"I think so, too! Have you heard 'What If'?"

"Yeah, but it was too sappy for my taste."

"Really? I thought it was really sweet!"

"That's a girl speaking, all right—"

"Uh, I need to get back to work, so . . . can you guys discuss your music preferences somewhere besides my work place?" Donnie interrupted with a laugh.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at his older brother. "Party pooper."

Himeka laughed. "Okay, _onii-chan_, we won't bother you any longer."

Don smiled. "Good."

As Himeka and Mikey sat down at the table to listen to music, Leo and Sensei sat on the sofa and turned on the TV to listen to news like they did every morning. Suddenly, the door to the shaft to ground level opened, and Raphael came staggering out. Alarmed, everyone stood and looked towards him, but before they could ask what was wrong, the lights flickered and abruptly went out, as did Mikey's iPod. Immediately afterwards, a scream was heard.

"_Michelangelo . . ._" everyone groaned.

"Everyone, stay here," Don's voice ordered, and then shuffling could be heard. "My flashlight should be here somewhere . . ."

"Raph, what happened?" Leo's voice questioned.

Raph seemed to have caught his breath, and he responded, "It's those hornheads!"

Donnie came back with a flashlight as everyone except Himeka gasped. Illuminating their small area with the beam of light, Don asked, "What did you say, Raph?"

"It's da Triceratons! They're back!"

**A/N: Ooh, action coming up! Please review lots!**


End file.
